Follow the Sun
by BettyBoopFan123
Summary: An angel who has never been human must learn human ways before she becomes a guardian angel. She must become a human herself. Yeah I know this doesn't fit into mythology but I didn't know where else to put it!
1. Prologue

I never knew there could be such evil in this world. I expected such actions and words to come from Lucifer and his minions but not mere humans. God's own creation. I was taught that they were born sinful but such crimes as killing your mother, robbing an innocent old couple, and molesting a poor baby? It's horrific, it's unheard of, it's life.

But how could life be so cruel? I've always thought of life as a gift from God. Why would humans abuse that gift? And why would humans refuse the gift of eternal life with God by committing such villainies? Humans baffle me, I've never understood them and never will.

Perhaps it's because I've never known a human life. Perhaps it's because I've only known a good, eternal life. Maybe I'm not as understanding as I should be. Maybe humans are naturally good and not naturally evil. Perhaps they just make too many mistakes. At least most of them learn from those mistakes. I have seen good in humans. Simple things such as helping an old woman across the street or donating clothes to the Salvation Army. And big things such as saving someones life. My life...


	2. Angel No More

**I would very much appreciate reviews helping me out with my story. Reviews=love and if I get enough I will make sure to update every week. I started working on this story in January but abandoned it because my life got super busy but if you people think it's worthy enough to be continued I will continue it! I promise I'll try to make the chapters longer as the story progresses. I actually want to publish this into a novel one day if you guys think it's that good! Well anyway here is Chapter 1 of Follow the Sun. I hope you enjoy it! xoxo**

* * *

"Oh, I beg your pardon." I said bumping into someone.

"It's okay daughter. You didn't mean to." I noticed my father's voice and I looked up to see his beautiful face.

"Father! You're home! Why home so quick? Oh no! Don't tell me..." I started before I was cut off.

"He died. I did everything I could to save him but everything I could do wasn't enough. It was his time." my father's soft voice said.

"But he was barely born!" I exclaimed, starting to cry.

"God works in mysterious ways. I just dropped him off at the Jackson home. They will take good care of him there." Father said hugging me. " Come, Michael will want to talk to you."

So Father led me to Michael's house. I followed him flying as fast as my wings would take me. He was going very fast for some reason and I could feel he was in pain. I understood. Loosing the human you were supposed to guard at a very young age must be heartbreaking. Yet, I felt like something else was bothering him. Something about me. Had I done or said something wrong?

"Hello Nicole." the Archangel Michael said awaking me from my thoughts.

"Hello, master." I said smiling and doing a curtsy. I noticed my father was gone and I was floating outside of Michael's office. I looked at it. It looked like an exact replica of the Parthenon. I never been inside it. Michael had always preferred to teach me outside of his office. I didn't mind. I liked being outside.

"It is November 7th. I know you have been looking forward to this day for a long time. The day you were to be assigned your human. Well I'm sorry to say that's not going to happen, yet."

"Then when will it be, master?" I asked anxiously.

"You must first complete a task. This task is like no other you have ever done. It will require courage, endurance, patience, and of course faith. All of which you have. But this task will not be performed here in Heaven. You will have to perform it down on Earth. You will spend time there, not as an angel, but as a human. You will learn their ways and attempt to understand them. You, my dear Nicole, have never lived a human life. If I was to just assign you a human today and you were sent down to Earth to guard him or her you would become confused and lost about what was going on down there. You would be so wrapped up in your confusion you would lose your human. Do you understand what I'm telling you Nicole?"

"Yes. I believe I do. But isn't there any other way?" I asked. I now knew why Father was upset.

"I'm afraid not. If you were born a human you would be on your way to Earth as an angel. But unfortunately you were born an angel. I am so sorry. I will miss you and so will your father."

I heard a strange chant and saw my master waving his arms around me. And then I felt pain. So much pain that I just closed my eyes and took it in...


End file.
